Yule bal
by charmedhpgirl
Summary: The Yule bal didn't only have the weird sisters playing at the dance, but another band too. Read about that in this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Yule Ball

Authors note:  
Don't own any of the HP characters, I only own my OC's. And I don't own the songs in this story, the owns who sing this do. Instead of 1994, this story is in 2014. I'll do this, because I want to use some modern songs, but don't worry, I will use some 90's songs, just because I love them ;). I base this fanfic on a picture I saw on Facebook which suggested on putting muggle songs at the Yule Ball. I thought it would be funny, so enjoy reading!

**Didn't anyone ever wonder who was the other roommate of Hermione Granger. Her name is Tazmin Parker. She is a muggle born and has one older sister and two older brothers at Hogwarts. Their names are Lucy Parker, who is a fifth year Hufflepuff, Caleb Parker, who is a fifth year Gryffindor and David Parker, who is a sixth year Ravenclaw. Together, they will play at the Yule ball, before the Weird Sisters. **

"Ladies and gentleman," Dumbledore began saying, "I'm proud to present a special act before the Weird Sisters will come. This group is called 'The children of Cair Paravel'. They consists of four students from Hogwarts. I won't hold everyone up anymore, so give a big applause for them!"  
Everyone started clapping and the big curtain was held up. A new curtain, which men could see a shadow through was seen and the music started. "Let it go, let it go." the figure started singing.

"Well now they know!" the figure sang and the curtain went up and revealed a girl with light, blond hair and a blue dress that went just above her knees. She started walking forward and at every step she said, ice started to form.

"Who is that girl?" Ron asked Harry. "I don't know, but she looks familiar." At that moment Hermione joined them and said: "That's Tazmin. She is from our year." "What! That's impossible." Ron told her. "I share a room with her for over four years. Don't you think I wouldn't recognize her." "How come we never met her." "Taz is very shy. I find it incredible that she is doing this." Hermione answered. In the meantime, Tazmin jumped of the stage and walked into the crowd. Three more people came up the stage, one girl and two boys. The three of them had their wands up and pointed them at the floor, where Tazmin was standing. Ice formed beneath her feet and she went up. The ice brought her back to the stage where she was welcomed by the others. Tazmin finished the song and said:

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the Yule Ball. We are the children of Cair Paravel and we'll be playing for you tonight."

After the speech, a new song started playing and the group began singing the song Bang Bang from the group Chipz.

The group sang a couple more songs like Feliz Navidad, Captain Hook, Last Christmas, Get the party started and One two three. After these ones, the group paused for five minutes.

"Aren't they great?" Parvati asked Harry. "I can't believe that I shared a room with her for four years and never noticed that she had such a great voice." A boy from Beauxbatons then came up to Padma and asked her to dance. "Are you going to dance with me?" she asked Ron. "No." he said. Padma then got up and walked away.

After the five minute break, the group got up the stage again. This time they played some other songs when Lucy got the microphone and said: "We are gonna play a song I am sure of most muggle born students will know." Lucy stepped back and music started playing. "Hey, they are right. I know this one!" several people said. All the muggle born were standing in the middle of the great hall and started dancing.

And the boys they say that I´m buena  
they all want me, they can´t have me  
So they all come and dance beside me  
move with me jam with me  
and if your good i take you home with me  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena  
Que tuhuelce paralla legria cosabuena  
A la tuhuelpa legria macarena Eeeh, macarena  
A-Hai 2x  
Now don´t you worry ´bout my boyfriend  
the boy whose name is Nicorino  
I don´t want him, ´cause sent him  
he was no good so I - hahaaaa  
Now, come on, what was I supposed to do ?  
He was outta town and his two friends were soooo fine  
Ref. 2x  
Claps Ahai Ahai  
Keys  
Ref. 2x  
Lach  
Come and find me, my name is Macarena  
always at the party,  
´cause the chicos think I´m buena  
come join me, dance with me  
and all your fellows cat hello with me  
Ref. 5x

Halfway through the song, Dumbledore started dancing with the students, while all the other students and staff were standing at the side watching and laughing.

"Thank you for dancing with us. Here is one people who like the late 70's will know."

Lucy started singing 'Think' from Aretha Franklin. Right after this song, they boys started singing 'Everybody needs somebody'.

The group sang some other songs, like Christmas songs, Beatle songs, Fame, Queen, Selena Gomez, Beyoncé, Katy Perry and others.

"Thank you for this amazing night. We'll hope to see you all again!" the children of Cair Paravel shouted and they walked back behind the stage.

"Next one up are the Weird Sisters." Dumbledore said and the band came up.

Authors note:  
I'll bet that some of you caught my Narnia reference. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. This is a one-shot, although I will include my song list for this ff. Please review, I'll live on those. Just kidding, I need food and water too ;). But yeah, please review people. Bye everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Yule Ball Songs**

Let it go – Demi Lovato

Bang Bang – Chipz

Get the party started - Pink

Feliz Navidad

Captain Hook – Chipz

Last Christmas

Five more days 'till Christmas

One two three – Chipz

The time riders – Chipz

Milky way – Chipz

Santa Claus is coming to town

Macarena – Los del Rio

Think – Aretha Franklin

Everybody needs somebody – Blues Brothers

Higher and Higher – Howard Huntsberry

It's not Christmas without you – Victorious

Only you can be you – How to rock

Help – Beatles

I know you know – Big Time Rush

When I'm gone (Cup song) – Anna Kendrick

You're the one that I want – Grease

Somebody to love – Anne Hatheway

Make you believe – Lucy Hale

Magic – Selena Gomez

Everybody – Backstreet Boys

Rescue me – Fontella Bass

I'm so excited – The pointer sisters

Smile – Avril Lavigne

Crazy in love – Beyoncé ft. Jay-z

Scream and shout – Britney Spears ft. Will I. Am.

Last Friday night – Katy Perry

Stronger – Kelly Clarkson

Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson

Wonderland – Natalia Kills

Fame – Irena Cara

Raise your glass – Pink

Fuckin' perfect – Pink

Don't stop the music – Rihanna

Slow down – Selena Gomez

Come and get it – Selena Gomez


End file.
